Memorias
by silver-badger
Summary: Un pequeño niño vaga por las calles de una fría ciudad sin nada mas que un futuro incierto. Pronto la rueda del destino comenzara a moverse para él ¿Girara a su favor o en su contra?


Era la noche mas fría y lluviosa del año.

Todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban refugiados en sus hogares, junto al fuego de su hogar ni la humedad ni el frió les afectaba. Se tenían los unos a los otros, no se preocupaban de nada. _Ni se preocupaban por nadie_.

Si se hubiese alguien molestado en ver por la ventana habrían visto al pequeño que deambulaba buscando un refugio del frió. Su débil cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes sucios, y su ropa estaba maltratada y desgarrada.

Él no tenia ningún hogar a donde volver. Ni nadie que velase por su bienestar. Él no tenia nada.

Temblaba como una hoja al viento. Se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de amainar tan intenso frió. Sentía que se congelaba. Su ropa no ayudaba mucho en ese asunto, además de ser de una tela ligera y maltratada estaba completamente empapada.

La falta de alimento comenzaba a pesarle, se sentía cada vez mas débil.

Ya no resistió mas. Y se metió dentro de un callejón. No estaba protegido de la lluvia en ese lugar, pero se sentía demasiado adolorido para seguir caminando. Se desplomó contra la pared y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas para tratar de mantenerse un poco calido, sin mucho éxito.

Así había sido siempre… desde que podía recordar… No hacia mucho que se había encontrado deambulando por las calles de aquella extraña y fría ciudad, sin rumbo, ni razón. No sabia de donde venia, como había llegado, quien era… que había pasado con él…

_Tal vez alguien venga por mi_… solía pensar… _Tal vez alguien me esta buscando_. La idea era esperanzadora. Había visto a los niños en el parque. Cuando oscurecía, siempre llegaba un adulto que los llevaba de regreso a casa.

Pero los días pasaron, y nadie nunca vino por él. Al contrario, los adultos lo miraban con una mezcla de horror y lastima en sus rostros, y lo evadían o lo ahuyentaban, como a un perro. Los niños mas grandes se burlaban de él. Los mas pequeños lo miraban con curiosidad, algunos hasta preguntaban a sus padres _¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?_ inocentemente, pero rápidamente sus padres los jalaban en dirección contraria y les ordenaban que nunca se acercaran a ese tipo de gente.

Con el paso de los días, el pequeño se había hecho a la idea de que no había lugar para él en ninguna parte. Si alguna vez había tenido un hogar, no lo sabia, ni jamás lo sabría.

Por alguna razón había decidido tratar de mantenerse con vida… era lo único que tenia, su propia existencia. Ni un nombre, ni un hogar, ni recuerdos a que aferrarse. Solo se tenía a él mismo.

Había decidido a aferrarse a vivir… pero esta vez, ya no podía mas…

Él pequeño abrazó sus rodillas con mas fuerza y hundió su cabeza entre ellas al sentir una ráfaga fría entrar por el callejón, helándolo hasta los huesos. Comenzó a tiritar y se le puso la carne de gallina.

Jamás había sentido tanto frió. Deseo poder ir a buscar un lugar mejor protegido, pero ya no podía levantarse. Tenia los músculos entumidos, estaba débil y las heridas que tenia bajo las vendas humedecidas estaban comenzando a doler de nuevo. También comenzaban a dolerle el pecho y la garganta…

La lluvia no cesaba, la noche no acababa. Le pareció de repente como si la noche nunca fuera a llegar a su fin. El día de mañana nunca llegaría, no para él.

Sintió una sensación calida en las mejillas. Eran lagrimas.

Lloraba porque sentía que se le iba la vida. Era lo único que tenia y también le iba a ser arrebatado. Era el final…

Sintió que se le nublaba la vista y se sintió muy cansado, no podía mantenerse despierto. Trató con sus fuerzas restantes de mantener los ojos abiertos, sabia lo que significaría quedarse dormido… pero estaba tan cansado… no podía mas…

"¿Estas bien?"

El sonido de esa voz fue suficiente para que volviera a abrir los ojos. Vio de quien era aquella voz. Su vista estaba borrosa, y no distinguió bien a la persona. Era un hombre, un adulto. Por un segundo pensó que debía estarle hablando a alguna otra persona que él no alcanzaba a ver.

"¿Pequeño, te encuentras bien?" insistió la voz.

El niño se esforzó por enfocar con el único ojo que no tenia vendado. Pudo ver al hombre que hablaba, iba bien abrigado con un saco que lucia bastante calido y se cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas negro. Lo que mas le llamó la atención al niño era el hecho de que estaba inclinado para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Le estaba hablando a él.

"Esta ciudad tiene un clima muy frió, no es bueno que estés aquí afuera en una noche como esta… especialmente si estas herido" él hombre miró los vendajes del niño. Pareció preocuparse al ver que tenia algunos temblores.

El pequeño solo lo miraba sin saber que decir. Las únicas veces que le habían dirigido la palabra habían sido para ahuyentarle o para burlarse de él. Sintió de repente que la lluvia pareció amainar, pero no fue así, miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que aquel hombre había movido su paraguas para protegerlo.

"Dime pequeño ¿Estas perdido?" él hombre aun lucia preocupado, pero también mostró una expresión muy calida y amable en su rostro.

"Yo…" el niño trató de hablar pero se encontró que su garganta había enronquecido, con esa primera palabra le entró un acceso de tos muy violenta.

De repente sintió una sensación de calidez que lo cubrió. El hombre se había quitado su saco y se lo había puesto a él sobre los hombros para cobijarlo.

Estaba perplejo, casi asustado. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él. Sintió el frió irse rápidamente, sin dudarlo se aferró el saco a sus hombros, con temor de que aquel hombre pudiera arrepentirse y quitárselo.

"Yo…" encontró de nuevo su voz, aunque hablo bajo temiendo que pudiera comenzar a toser de nuevo "…no…no se quien soy…" no supo porque dijo aquello. Era algo que había deseado que alguien le respondiera… y él era la primera persona que se paraba a escucharlo.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse por un instante. Luego sonrió de nuevo comprensivamente. Su expresión era muy calida. Casi tan calida como el saco que lo cubría, pensó el pequeño.

"…Un día llegue aquí…" siguió el niño al ver que el adulto lo escuchaba muy atento "…no se de donde vengo… yo no se… nada… solo e estado aquí…solo aquí…" había tantas cosas que deseaba saber pero se dio cuenta que no hallaba palabras para decir lo que quería. Esto lo hizo sentirse frustrado.

El hombre espero un momento a que el niño hablara. Hablaba quedo y tímidamente, pero él no pareció desesperarse. Cuando dejo de hablar, el niño pareció enfadarse consigo mismo, parecía que quería decir mas, pero no podía.

El adulto sonrió con ternura. Acarició el cabello del niño, este estaba mojado y sucio, pero no pareció importarle "Yo te ayudare. Ven conmigo"

El niño se quedó mirando a aquel hombre, pensó por un momento que lo había escuchado mal. Pero su gesto era inconfundible. Aquel hombre le ofrecía su mano y lo miraba con esa sonrisa gentil que él nunca había visto que nadie jamás le dirigiese.

La idea cruzó por su mente. Una idea que había desechado tiempo atrás, porque era doloroso aferrarse a ella. Recordó esos días que esperaba que alguien viniese por él… deseaba desesperadamente ser como los otros niños que había visto, que no importa lo que pasara, sus padres siempre llegaban al final del día y los llevaban con ellos a casa…

_Podrá ser…_

Tímidamente. El pequeño puso su mano en la del hombre. Él la sostuvo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero le era difícil sostenerse… a pesar de que ya no sentía frió por el saco, seguía débil, hacia días que no comía nada…

Al ver aquello el adulto lo sostuvo con ambos brazos y luego el pequeño sintió que lo levantaba del piso. Lo acurrucó en sus brazos envuelto en el saco.

El pequeño había visto a los padres hacer aquello con sus hijos y ellos usualmente terminaban durmiéndose. Pronto entendió el porque.

La sensación de calidez que lo envolvía era una como nunca había sentido en su corta vida. Se sentía protegido y seguro. Sentía que aquel gentil hombre cuidaría de él como lo había protegido de la lluvia y el frió. Por primera vez sintió que de verdad podía dormir tranquilo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos repentinamente al sentirse en un lugar extraño. El niño había estado durmiendo placidamente toda la noche, y se sorprendió cuando al ir despertando se sintió sobre una superficie muy cómoda, cubierto también por algo que compartía la misma suavidad y calidez.

Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al verse recostado en una cama, en medio de un lugar que no conocía. Vio los edificios a través de la ventana y la luz del sol que iluminaba la habitación.

_Es de mañana_ pensó y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior _¿No fue un sueño?_

La habitación era pequeña. A parte de la cama, estaba un escritorio lleno de extraños objetos que él no reconoció; y un librero. Junto al escritorio también había una silla, en su respaldo estaba puesto el saco con que se había cobijado la noche anterior.

El pequeño entonces también se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta otra ropa. Aun llevaba sus viejos vendajes, pero la camisa y el pantalón que llevaba eran unos que el jamás había visto. Estaban limpios y secos, lo que era una sensación extraña para él, mas no era desagradable.

Escuchó que abrieron la puerta de la habitación "Buenos días" dijo un voz. Era el hombre que lo había encontrado la noche anterior en el callejón "Veo ya despertaste" lo saludó con la misma sonrisa gentil que siempre le había visto. Parecía que esa era su expresión habitual.

Acerco la silla del escritorio a la cama y se sentó en ella.

"Le pedí esas ropas a la dueña del edificio, tiene un hijo de tu edad" dijo al ver que el niño tocaba la camisa con la palma de su mano, sintiendo lo suave que era "Pero no te cambie los vendajes. Pensé que era mejor esperar a que despertaras para hacerlo".

El niño no respondía, no sabia que decir, tenia miedo de decir algo inapropiado. No quería causarle ninguna molestia a ese hombre, no quería que sucediera nada que pudiera hacerlo arrepentirse de haberlo ayudado.

El hombre se paró y de una bolsa de equipaje sacó una caja blanca. De nuevo se sentó en la silla y abrió la caja. Estaba llena de extraños instrumentos y frascos. El niño reconoció lo que parecían vendajes, pero estos eran limpios y blancos como las nubes, acomodados perfectamente en un rollo para que ocupasen poco espacio.

"Es un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tiene todo lo que se necesita para atender una persona herida" explicó el hombre al ver la mirada del niño sobre la caja "Lo llevó siempre conmigo porque viajo mucho. Soy arqueólogo y exploró lugares muy inhóspitos, y ahí siempre debes estar listo para todo"

El adulto comenzó a desenvolver los vendajes viejos del niño, ya estaban bastante flojos por la humedad así que no le costó demasiado. Comenzó con los de los brazos y las manos. Debajo de las vendas estaban heridas ya cerradas, pero habían sanado mal, estaban infectadas por la falta de cuidado.

El hombre comenzó a limpiar las zonas infectadas con mucho cuidado. El pequeño estaba un poco nervioso, nunca lo habían sometido a un tratamiento como aquel, al menos no que él pudiera recordar. Tenia miedo que pudiera dolerle.

Al ver esto el hombre comenzó a hablarle para distraerlo y que se relajara "Que bueno que llegue a la ciudad tan tarde en la noche, sino seguramente nadie te hubiera encontrado, no en una noche tan lluviosa…" Continuó así hasta que ya había podido quitar todos los vendajes y limpiado las heridas, excepto la cabeza.

"Ahora voy a retirar la venda de tu ojo" le indicó y el pequeño asintió con la cabeza, seguro de que no le haría daño. Lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado, sabia que el ojo era una parte muy delicada.

El ojo había sanado bien al parecer. Sonrió aliviado. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al darse cuenta en la mirada del niño que su ojo derecho, el que acababa de descubrir, no tenia el mismo brillo del otro. El ojo derecho no se había sanado correctamente, al contrario, estaba ciego.

"¿Quién pudo hacerte esto…?" no pudo evitar dejar escapar la pregunta de su boca. No lograba entender como alguien pudo llegar a lastimar a un niño de esa manera.

El niño pensó que la pregunta iba dirigida a él "…No lo se…" respondió mirándose las manos que estaban ahora descubiertas de vendas "Yo no se nada…"

El hombre le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró con su sonrisa comprensiva "No digas eso. No es que no sepas nada. Es que hay cosas que has olvidado, eso es todo"

El niño jamás cambiaba de expresión. Al verlo a él sentía que quería poder expresarle lo agradecido que se sentía por lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cara no parecía poder reflejar ni la mas leve sonrisa.

"Señor…" dijo tímidamente. Mientras el adulto guardaba el botiquín de nuevo en el equipaje. Él adulto lo miro atento "… ¿Quién es usted?"

"Ah, es verdad, olvide presentarme" pareció encontrar algo divertido en aquello. Se acercó de nuevo tomando su lugar junto a la cama "Mi nombre es Fujitaka"

"Señor Fujitaka…" repitió el niño para memorizarlo. Ese era el nombre de su salvador.

"Tú también necesitas un nombre" dijo Fujitaka con su sonrisa gentil. El pequeño lo miro atento mientras pensaba en un buen nombre para él "¿Que tal…Syaoran? Significa _Pequeño Lobo_, creo que queda bien contigo"

"Syaoran…" repitió el niño "Yo soy… Syaoran" aunque su rostro no podía expresarlo, sintió emoción. Ahora ya no solo era _él_, ahora tenia un nombre. Ahora era alguien. Ahora era Syaoran.

"Veo que te agrada. Me alegro" dijo Fujitaka. Aun cuando no parecía expresarlo con su rostro. Los ojos de Syaoran reflejaban mas fielmente lo que sentía.

Fujitaka tuvo que llevar al pequeño Syaoran con el médico. Aun cuando sus heridas estaban sanas casi por completo después de su tratamiento, su vida en la calle le había traído otros padecimientos. El doctor le indicó a Fujitaka los tratamientos para que se recuperase por la falta de alimentación y también contra lo que parecía principio de neumonía. También confirmó lo que había temido, el ojo derecho del niño no tenia remedio.

Se encargó de que se recuperara de sus padecimientos. A la vista de cualquiera Syaoran parecía ahora un niño sano como cualquier otro. Lo único que aun no podía curar eran las heridas de su corazón… Fujitaka sabia que eso tomaría mas tiempo… El pequeño era incapaz de sonreír ni expresar ninguna emoción con su rostro y era sumamente tímido y callado. Aun no confiaba en nadie mas que en Fujitaka, a quien seguía a todas partes. Al hombre esto no le molestaba, Syaoran era muy serio y se comportaba en cualquier lugar que lo llevase.

Pronto fue el día que Fujitaka había terminado su trabajo en aquella ciudad. Syaoran lo había escuchado hablando del asunto con un compañero de trabajo.

El pequeño temió entonces que Fujitaka lo dejase en la ciudad. Ya se lo había dicho cuando lo conoció, él viajaba todo el tiempo a muchos lugares inhóspitos. Seguro que él no seria mas que un estorbo para él si lo siguiera…

"Señor Fujitaka" lo llamó Syaoran al ver que iba guardando los extraños artefactos que tenia en el escritorio dentro de una bolsa de equipaje.

"¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?" sonreía gentil y amable como siempre.

"Ah…" Syaoran sintió vergüenza de preguntar, pero quería saberlo "¿Se ira lejos, señor¿A...Alguna vez volverá…a visitarme?" Fujitaka pareció sorprenderse de la pregunta. Syaoran miró al suelo pensando que había sido inapropiado.

Levantó la mirada al sentir las manos de Fujitaka en sus hombros. Estaba frente a él, de cuclillas para verlo directo a la cara, lo miraba comprensivamente.

"Syaoran, lo he estado pensando… Me gustaría que me acompañaras" Syaoran abrió los ojos un poco, lo mas próximo que su rostro podía a expresar sorpresa "Después de todo este tiempo juntos me gustaría que me aceptaras como tu padre, Syaoran. Quiero adoptarte"

El pequeño se quedo atónito. Se sintió extraño, y también sintió una gran emoción en su pecho. Solo asintió con la cabeza varias veces al no poder pronunciar palabra.

Fujitaka sonrió aun mas y lo envolvió en un calido abrazó. Syaoran no supo como debía reaccionar ante esa muestra de afecto, así que se quedo quieto. Pero estaba muy contento, de verdad entendió lo que se sentía ser querido… ahora tenia un lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

"Señor Fujitaka…" lo llamó Syaoran, que iba leyendo un libro. Iban montados en un coche llevado por caballos, parte de una larga caravana de viajeros.

"Llámame padre…" le dijo Fujitaka gentilmente, como se lo había dicho ya muchas veces en el pasado.

"Si, señor Fu…Pa-dre…" a Syaoran todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse, a pesar de que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que lo había adoptado. Lo sentía impropio no llamarlo por su nombre.

"¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?" le preguntó el adulto sonriente como siempre.

"¿Este es el lugar al que vamos?" preguntó, señalando una ilustración en el libro. Se veía una foto de un lugar cubierto de arena, con un gran palacio y muchas casas circundantes y un hermoso atardecer en el fondo.

"Así es" respondió el hombre "Es el Reino Clow. Dicen que hay un gran misterio que circunda las ruinas que hay a las afueras de la ciudad"

"Luce extraño… no hay vegetación…"

"Es un desierto. El clima es muy seco y casi nunca llueve, el agua es relativamente muy escasa. Por eso es que la vegetación crece en zonas muy aisladas"

Syaoran se quedó pensando y viendo la fotografía. _Debe ser agradable vivir ahí... sin mucha lluvia…_

* * *

"Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Su Majestad" Fujitaka se arrodillo frente al trono. Syaoran se apresuró a hacer lo mismo que su padre.

"Profesor Fujitaka, que bueno tenerlo de vuelta. Pueden ponerse de pie" ambos obedecieron. El rey también se puso de pie y camino hacia otro cuarto mas amplio. Fujitaka entendió que lo siguiera, y Syaoran se fue con él.

Los dos adultos comenzaron a discutir lo planes para la excavación de las ruinas. Desde ese nuevo cuarto, se alcanzaban a ver por los ventanales. Las enormes formaciones a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando los adultos las señalaron, Syaoran se asomó por los ventanales.

"Esas son las ruinas de Clow" le dijo Fujitaka a su hijo.

"Parecen… Alas" comentó Syaoran. Juntas las dos formaciones efectivamente se asemejaban a un par de alas tratando de elevarse hacia el cielo.

"Que observador" comentó el rey que sonreía gentilmente. Syaoran no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que se parecía a Fujitaka. El adulto se inclinó para verlo a la cara "¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?"

"Syaoran" respondió el niño al ver que el rey se dirigía a él.

"Ese es un buen nombre" comentó el rey.

"El Señor Fu…Mi padre me lo dio" se corrigió rápido. Volteo a ver a su padre, esperaba no haberlo avergonzado frente al rey. Ambos adultos parecían divertidos por su pequeña equivocación. Aunque de una buena manera.

"Sabes Syaoran, yo tengo una hermosa hija de tu edad" dijo el rey sonriendo "estoy seguro que ustedes se llevarían muy bien"

Los dos adultos parecían muy divertidos con la charla. Syaoran no dijo nada y se paro detrás de Fujitaka. Había aprendido a charlar con los adultos, pero nunca había estado con nadie de su edad, mucho menos con una princesa. Se sintió algo nervioso con la sugerencia del rey. Y se escondió totalmente detrás de su padre al escuchar la voz que se acercaba.

"¡Padre!" gritaba la vocecilla muy alegre. Llegó corriendo una pequeña niña hasta los dos adultos "Ah… Disculpe, no sabia que mi padre tenia visita" dijo la pequeña al ver a Fujitaka.

El rey no pareció enfadarse con la interrupción, al contrario. Miraba a su pequeña con una sonrisa llena de cariño, era obvio que la adoraba "Esta es mi hermosa Princesa Sakura" dijo el rey presentando a su hija.

"Mucho gusto, princesa. Mi nombre es Fujitaka" se presentó muy amable, mas no pudo inclinarse porque Syaoran le estaba agarrando la orilla de la camisa, escondido detrás de él

"Mucho gusto" respondió la pequeña Sakura sonriendo amablemente.

"Y este es mi hijo" No lo forzó a mostrarse. Syaoran oyó que su padre lo presento y no quiso desobedecerlo, así que salió un poco de su escondite, aunque no completamente.

"…Yo soy Syaoran…" dijo tímidamente. La princesa le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Syaoran sintió algo extraño al verla sonreír. Era un sentimiento calido que no podía identificar. Le hubiera gustado poder sonreírle en respuesta, pero aun su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"¿Por qué no van los dos a jugar al jardín?" sugirió el rey que parecía muy complacido.

Fujitaka estuvo a punto de objetar, viendo la mirada nerviosa de Syaoran. Pero lo pensó mejor, y creyó que seria lo mejor para su hijo "Ve a jugar con la princesa, Syaoran. Yo tengo todavía cosas que discutir con Su Majestad, el rey"

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera hacer nada, la pequeña lo tomo de la mano "Vamos, Syaoran" le dijo sonriente y se lo llevó hasta el jardín.

"¿Estará bien dejarlos jugar solos?" dijo Fujitaka, viendo a los niños retirarse. Syaoran había aprendido a comportarse con los adultos, pero nunca había jugado antes con niños de su edad. Tenia algo de miedo de que fuera muy brusco, o que pudiera lastimar a la princesa sin intención.

El rey por su parte lucia muy confiado "No se preocupe, profesor. Le aseguro que serán muy buenos amigos"

En uno de los jardines interiores del palacio, crecían todo tipo de plantas y flores. Incluso Syaoran se pregunto si seguían en el desierto, o si el jardín real podría considerarse un tipo de lugar diferente al resto del reino.

"Por aquí, Syaoran" la princesa lo guiaba hasta la parte mas verde del jardín. Parecía muy emocionada de estar con él.

"¿Estará bien si yo estoy aquí¿No me regañaran?" el lugar era un hermoso paraíso. Obviamente privado para la realeza. La gente normal como él no debería estar ahí…

"No te preocupes" sonrió Sakura tomándolo por ambas manos "Si estas conmigo nadie te dirá nada"

La princesa se sentó en el pasto y él la imitó. Syaoran no sabia que hacer, se quedaba quieto y miraba a la princesa que estaba tomando flores de un arbusto cercano. Ella le platicaba muchas cosas, él trataba de responderle pero no decía mucho. No quería decir algo inapropiado ante la princesa.

"¿Y viajas por muchas partes¿Has visto cosas muy interesantes?" la princesa se emocionaba de repente y se distraía de su tarea de enredar las flores entre si. Syaoran no tenia idea de porque lo hacia.

"El Señor Fu…Mi padre y yo hemos visitado muchos lugares…." respondía Syaoran, con su expresión seria como siempre.

"¡Debe ser fantástico!" exclamó ella "Yo e pasado toda mi vida aquí, en Clow… me gustaría poder ir y visitar muchos lugares como tú, Syaoran… ¡Ah, ya esta!" exclamó ella, y le mostró a Syaoran lo que había hecho con las flores, eran una especie de anillo de flores, trenzados con las ramas todavía verdes… Syaoran nunca había visto algo así, pero le pareció muy hermoso.

La princesa se puso de pie y él se apresuro a pararse también. Ella se acercó y le puso el anillo de flores sobre la cabeza. Parecía muy contenta.

"Princesa Sakura…" Syaoran iba a preguntar porque se la había puesto, pero ella contestó antes.

"Es para ti, Syaoran. Es una corona de flores. Quiero que seamos amigos ¿esta bien?"

Syaoran no entendía muy bien, pero se veía que estaba muy contenta así que asintió con la cabeza.

Ella lo tomó por ambas manos. No pensó que fuera posible, pero la sonrisa de la princesa se hizo aun mas brillante. El pequeño sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento calido que tuvo cuando la vio por primera vez.

La princesa reía. Pero su risa era alegre y muy pura. Era muy melodiosa, le pareció a él... No era cruel, como la de los niños que se burlaban de él en la ciudad fría. Sintió deseos de poder reír él también, pero le fue imposible siquiera sonreír.

* * *

"Veo que te divertiste con la princesa" le comentó su padre cuando iban camino a casa, de regreso del castillo. Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

Syaoran iba de la mano de Fujitaka. En la otra mano llevaba la corona de flores. Asintió en silencio.

"¿Ese te lo dio la princesa?"

"Si, lo hizo ella" dijo el pequeño seriamente.

"Ya veo" Fujitaka lucia muy complacido por alguna razón.

"Señor F…Padre… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"¿De que se trata, Syaoran?" le contestó su padre muy atento.

"La princesa Sakura dijo que quería que fuéramos amigos…pero yo no se que significa eso…" explicó Syaoran. Por un momento pensó haber dicho algo inapropiado, porque la sonrisa de Fujitaka pareció desvanecerse un poco, pero de inmediato la recobró con cierta ternura.

"Un amigo es alguien en quien siempre puedes contar" Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro "…Y con quien te gusta estar, claro" agregó divertido "Tener un amigo es algo maravilloso, Syaoran. Me alegra que hayas conseguido una buena amiga"

El niño se quedo pensando en esto mientras llegaban a casa.

* * *

"¿Syaoran, cuando cumples años?" preguntó la princesa. Había sido el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, había hecho que su amigo viniera a la celebración.

"Yo…no lo se" Syaoran recordó entonces que no tenia pasado, ahora los días en la ciudad fría parecían tan lejanos que casi los había olvidado. Le parecía como si hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla "No recuerdo mucho antes que mi padre me adoptase… por eso no se muchas cosas de mi, como mi cumpleaños…"

Hablaba de espaldas a la princesa. Ella guardo silencio por un momento, él pensó por un segundo que debía haberla entristecido con ese relato, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho…

"Entonces… ¿Puedo elegir un cumpleaños para ti?" Se sorprendió al oír a la princesa que decía eso tan despreocupadamente, se dio la vuelta y la vio con su misma sonrisa que siempre portaba "Tu cumpleaños será el primero de abril, igual que el mío. Así lo celebraremos juntos" La princesa tomo sus manos y continuó "No te preocupes por que no recuerdas algunas cosas. De ahora en adelante pasaremos muchos momentos juntos, así atesoraremos nuevos recuerdos. Y yo me encargare de recordarte todo para que no vuelvas a olvidar"

* * *

"¿Qué es este lugar, princesa?" preguntó Syaoran curioso mirando desde la azotea de un edificio muy alto.

Estaban algo alejados de la ciudad, lucia como una vieja construcción abandonada pero muy firme. Desde donde estaban se podía ver la ciudad entera.

Sakura lucia divertida como siempre. Parecía aguardaba algo "Espera un poco y veras, Syaoran"

No pasó mucho cuando docenas de aves se levantaron desde él interior del edificio. Eran unas hermosas aves blancas. Syaoran se quedó maravillado. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran y la levantó en el aire junto con su otra mano y abrió los brazos, como tratando de alcanzar las aves que no cesaban de sobrevolar el lugar.

Vieron a las aves alejarse del lugar en grandes parvadas "¡Adiós, adiós!" les gritaba Sakura agitando los brazos "Aquí es donde vienen en el día… durante el atardecer todos regresan volando a sus nidos en la ciudad ¡Es hermoso!" exclamó emocionada, tomando ambas manos de su amigo "quería mostrártelo, Syaoran…"

Syaoran sintió que la princesa apretó un poco sus manos cariñosamente. Su rostro brillaba con una sonrisa que llenaba de calidez el corazón del pequeño.

"Gracias…" respondió él sintiendo como ese sentimiento calido llenaba su pecho…

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de sorpresa "¡Syaoran, sonreíste!" Syaoran se sorprendió al oír aquello, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando lo hizo. La pequeña comenzó a exclamar entre risas de felicidad "¡Sonreíste, sonreíste, sonreíste para mi!"

La princesa estaba muy contenta. Syaoran había notado algo en común entre Sakura y su padre, siempre estaban sonriendo. Pero era diferente también. Fujitaka tenia una sonrisa serena, amable, le inspiraba mucha calma. La princesa tenia una sonrisa llena de energía, era como si pudiera iluminar la habitación con su alegría, era una sonrisa que inspiraba en Syaoran un sentimiento que le era difícil describir…

Se preguntó si alguna vez él aprendería a sonreír para ella con la misma alegría…

* * *

Era una hermosa noche estrellada. Syaoran había leído una vez que el cielo del Reino Clow era muy puro y claro, por eso era muy fácil ver las estrellas y la Luna podía brillar con magnificencia.

Era algo tarde para estar fuera de casa, pero la princesa había insistido en que se quedara un poco mas. Él también quería estar mas con ella…

"Que noche tan hermosa…" comentó la princesa mirando al cielo. Ambos miraban desde uno de los balcones del palacio.

"Es cierto" respondió su amigo "De todos los lugares que he visitado con mi padre, el reino Clow es el que tiene el cielo mas hermoso…"

La princesa lo miro de reojo. Syaoran contemplaba atento el firmamento y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Desde aquella primera sonrisa, Syaoran había aprendido poco a poco a ser mas expresivo. Ella adoraba verlo sonreír…

"¿Syaoran, alguna vez me llevaras contigo?"

El pequeño la miró interrogante sin entender lo que quería decir "¿A que se refiere, princesa?"

"¿Alguna vez me llevaras contigo en un viaje…" la princesa pareció sonrojarse un poco "…solos tú y yo, Syaoran?"

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera contestar se oyó un sonido de pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Si alguien hallaba a Syaoran tan tarde en el palacio metería en problemas a su padre y eso era lo ultimo que quería.

"Debo irme" Syaoran se dispuso a bajar por el balcón hasta el jardín. No estaba muy lejos del suelo, de un brinco llegó sin problemas "Buenas Noches, princesa" le dijo una vez en el suelo.

"Espera, Syaoran" dijo ella antes de que él se fuera.

"¿Qué sucede, princesa?"

"¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?" preguntó ella, Syaoran la miró interrogante "Mi hermano me dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho pueden llamarse por sus nombres. Por eso quiero que tú me llames por mi nombre también ¿Esta bien?"

"…Esta bien" contestó él un poco desconcertado por su petición.

"Buenas Noches, Syaoran" de despidió la princesa desde el balcón.

"Buenas Noches… Sakura" con esto el pequeño corrió antes de que algún guardia le llamase la atención. Por suerte la princesa le había mostrado una forma de salir y entrar del palacio sin que nadie lo viera.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan noche, Sakura?" preguntó una voz. La pequeña se sobresalto un poco.

"Hermano… estaba viendo las estrellas" respondió ella inocentemente.

"Me pareció oír que hablabas con alguien" el príncipe se asomo por encima de Sakura tratando de ver si había alguien en el jardín.

"Ah! Er… estaba pensando en voz alta…" trató de lucir sincera.

Touya tenia cara de que no se creía nada. No había podido ver al que hablaba con Sakura, había logrado escaparse a tiempo "Vete a dormir. Si no duermes bien te pondrás gruñona como un monstruo" le dijo con burla.

"¡Hermano!" reclamó Sakura con cara de berrinche.

Touya sonrió divertido. Le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

* * *

"Buenos días" saludó Sakura alegremente a los trabajadores que estaban preparando el terreno para excavar alrededor de las ruinas.

Los trabajadores se voltearon y dejaron sus palas al ver quien era "Su Alteza, Buenos días, que gusto es verla" dijo uno de ellos rápidamente haciendo reverencia.

"Buenos días" saludó Touya acercándose a Sakura, venia un poco detrás por que ella venia corriendo. Al verlo los trabajadores se pusieron aun mas firmes.

"Su Majestad, Buenos días ¿Podemos servirle en algo?" dijo el mismo empleado

"Su Majestad, el rey Touya, ha venido a observar los avances del proyecto y a discutir el plan con el Profesor Fujitaka" dijo el gran Sacerdote Yukito que venia acompañándolos.

Touya y Yukito escuchaban a Fujitaka mientras les explicaba los planos. Sakura estaba con ellos, pero no parecía ver los planos. Miraba para todas partes buscando algo.

"Princesa, si busca a Syaoran, se encuentra trabajando dentro de las ruinas" dijo Fujitaka con amabilidad al ver como miraba ansiosamente a todas partes.

"Ah, Gracias" dijo ella un poco apenada y corrió a la entrada de las ruinas.

Syaoran se hallaba en uno de los túneles que el equipo de trabajadores había desobstruido hacia unas horas. Limpiaba cuidadosamente unas inscripciones en uno de los muros mientras se iluminaba con una lámpara.

"¡Syaoran!" sintió él que se le colgaban del cuello en un abrazo tan repentinamente que casi tira la lámpara.

"Princesa" la reconoció de inmediato, nadie era tan efusiva como su princesa "¿Qué hace aquí, princesa?"

Ella se soltó y lo miro con enfado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él confundido.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que no me hables con tanta formalidad" volteó la cara tratando de hacer entender que estaba enfadada con él.

"Ah… pero, princesa…"

"Sakura, dilo: Sa-ku-ra" le indicó cada silaba con el movimiento de su dedo.

"Esta bien… Sakura" dijo él al fin ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido ya esa conversación? "¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?"

Ella le mostró muy sonriente un canasto que llevaba cargado "Pensé que como has estado trabajando muy duro con tu padre debías estar hambriento, así que te traje algo de comer"

Syaoran se sorprendió un poco, estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta que ya comenzaba a sentir hambre. Le sonrió gentilmente "Muchas gracias"

Syaoran había obtenido un gran gusto por la arqueología con los años. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él, tenia mucha intuición y era tan hábil como los arqueólogos adultos, tenia mucha facilidad para aprender y descifrar idiomas de todo tipo y tenia muchísimos deseos de aprender.

"¿Sabe bien?" preguntó ella mirándolo con nervios.

Syaoran llevaba apenas medio emparedado pero asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"¿Bien bien?" insistió ella.

Él volvió a asentir enérgicamente "Es delicioso".

Sakura sonrió al oírlo decir eso "Estaba nerviosa que no quedaran bien, como no estoy acostumbrada a preparar comida…".

"A veces cuando estoy aquí en las ruinas no me doy cuenta ni de cuando necesito comer…" comentó Syaoran mientras tomaba otro emparedado.

Sakura lo miró con algo de reproche "¡Eso no es bueno! Necesitas comer bien o te enfermaras" le dijo algo preocupada.

Syaoran le sonrió al oír como velaba por él "Lo se, pero es que conforme encuentro nuevas inscripciones y nuevos túneles, creo que nos acercamos mas y mas a resolver el misterio de estas ruinas. Cuando pienso en eso me emociono y me meto de lleno en el trabajo…me olvido hasta de mi mismo…"

Syaoran tenia una luz especial en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de ese tipo de temas. Él amaba su trabajo.

"¿Crees que sea verdad…" le decía Sakura interesada "…lo que dicen las leyendas sobre estas ruinas?"

"No lo se aun…" respondió él pensativo "…pero es verdad que todo parece indicar que hay algo oculto bajo estas ruinas… algo increíble…"

Mientras, fuera de las ruinas aguardaban el Rey Touya y el Gran Sacerdote Yukito, algo alejados del campamento de trabajo.

"Ya se esta tardando ¿Qué tanto hacen esos dos…?" dijo para si en un tonó áspero.

"El proyecto va perfectamente, no requería ninguna supervisión extra del rey…" comentó Yukito en tonó divertido "¿…o es la princesa Sakura la que necesita que la escolte su hermano?"

"Esta en la edad de hacer tonterías. No voy a dejar de ninguna manera que venga sola con ese mocoso, mucho menos en un lugar tan alejado como este…" dijo con una cara de enfado.

Yukito se rió un poco por lo bajo "Pero Su Majestad, no creo que tenga que preocuparse. El joven Syaoran es un muchacho muy respetuoso. Creo que es digno de confianza." Dijo lo último muy convencido.

Touya se quedo serio por un momento "Yukito, te he dicho que no me trates con tanta formalidad cuando estamos solos"

Yukito se desconcertó un poco con esa petición "Ah… Pero Su Majestad…"

"Aunque yo soy el rey y tú el sacerdote real, somos amigos de la infancia ¿o no?"

"Esta bien… Touya" dijo Yukito aun no convencido de si era apropiado llamar al rey por su nombre.

Touya sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

El atardecer era muy hermoso en el Reino Clow, las ultimas luces de la tarde se reflejaban sobre la arena dando la sensación que el cielo y la tierra se fundían. Con la luz del sol en el ocaso las ruinas en forma de alas se perfilaban contra el horizonte. Todo junto formaba un hermoso espectáculo.

Sakura y Syaoran disfrutaban de este paisaje sentados sobre una de las enormes rocas que rodeaban el reino. A las afueras de la ciudad todo era siempre muy pacifico, ahí nadie los molestaba, ni siquiera los guardias del rey.

"Mi hermano no debería hacer que los guardias me sigan de esa manera, luego me reclama por escaparme…" decía Sakura algo enfadada. Miraba fijamente la manzana que tenia en sus manos.

"Su Majestad solo lo hace porque le preocupa el bienestar de su hermana" dijo Syaoran en un tono muy maduro.

"¿Tú crees? A veces creo que lo hace solo para molestarme…"

"Su Majestad se enfada porque te escapas sin su permiso" comentó Syaoran.

"¡Pero es porque él no me deja nunca venir contigo!" se defendió Sakura "Y como últimamente no has ido a visitarme…" dijo lo ultimo en tono bajo con voz afectada.

"P-Pero es que he estado ocupado con el proyecto…" trató de excusarse Syaoran "…Y tú sabes lo importante que es este proyecto para mi… igual que lo fue para mi padre…" dijo tratando de no sonar insensible.

"Yo se…" dijo ella, aun no quitaba la mirada de la manzana, evadiendo sus ojos "…se que es muy importante para ti. Pero… yo quiero estar contigo, Syaoran…"

Syaoran guardo silencio, viéndola fijamente. Escuchando atentamente cada palabra.

"A veces estoy en mi cuarto y pienso… ¿Qué estará haciendo, Syaoran¿Estará comiendo bien¿No se habrá lastimado¿Él también pensara en mi…?"

"Yo también pienso en ti…" murmuró Syaoran sin moverse. No se atrevió a moverse, había un sentimiento especial en el momento y no quería romper ese hechizo.

"¿Sabes? Hay algo… que he estado queriendo decirte desde hace tiempo…" Sakura pareció tomar valor por un instante. A Syaoran ese instante lo estaba matando "…Yo quiero decirte, que… yo te a-"

¡DING¡DONG!

Los dos saltaron de la impresión. Él sonido de las campanas del palacio que anunciaban el anochecer había interrumpido el momento.

"Ah… Las campanas del palacio… Pareciera como si mi hermano las mandara tocar a propósito en el peor momento…" comentó Sakura un poco para si "Debo irme ya…"

"¡Sa-Sakura…!" la llamó Syaoran cuando vio que se cubría la cabeza con su capucha para irse "¿Qué era…?"

"Sobre lo que te iba a decir…" ella lo interrumpió "…te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos" dijo y avanzó unos pasos, luego lo volteó a ver de repente "¡De verdad te lo diré la próxima vez! Puedes estar seguro, así que esperame un poco mas ¿Esta bien?"

Syaoran sonrió y asintió. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario…

La vio alejarse a través del desierto sin perderla de vista ni un instante. Sintió una voz interior que le reclamaba sin cesar.

_Crecimos juntos… pero ella sigue siendo la princesa y yo… solo soy… _

"Padre…¿Es correcto tener estos sentimientos?" preguntó buscando guía. Pero nadie respondió. Hacia tiempo ya que su padre había fallecido. Syaoran estaba incierto que es lo que sucedería…

Se quedo parado en ese lugar hasta que la princesa desapareció de su vista al entrar a la ciudad.

Solo deseo que nada la alejase de su lado…

Dos personas observaban a través de un misterioso espejo, sin conmoverse, la escena de un muchacho confundido con los sentimientos a su princesa…

"Todo esta en posición…" dijo una voz de hombre "Todas las piezas están en el tablero… y cuando todo esto acabe el poder que se esconde bajo esas ruinas será mío al fin…"

La otra persona, una mujer de ropas chinas, observaba la escena inmutable "A tardado mucho tiempo, pero todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos"

El rostro del hombre se deformó en una cruel sonrisa "Ni siquiera se imagina que nosotros lo guiamos hasta aquí para que lleve a esa princesa hasta su perdición…"

Y Syaoran tampoco se imaginó jamás que la última promesa de Sakura sería la única que jamás podría cumplir…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Comencé este fanfic pensando en el pasado de Syaoran, que es una de las cosas que mas me intrigan de la serie. Pero luego se convirtió mas en una colección flashbacks.

(Soy tan contreras que en Tsubasa me encanta imaginarme a Sakura y Syaoran de niños. Y en CardCaptorSakura me gusta imaginármelos de grandes n.nU )

Reviews, comentarios, criticas, lo que sea es bien recibido.


End file.
